If only things had never happened
by Lil-Angel-for-a-Witch
Summary: What if Kurama's past haunts him, when he is to leave Japan for good. What will happen when he tells Shuiichi fot he truth. What will happen when Hiei falls in love and Shuiichi wants to live with Kurama in the makai. What will happen when one of them die


Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch: "This might be sad, so if your one of the type that cry then grab a tissue. Ha. I don't cry, so this one doesn't do anything to me. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy and hope you will review. Thanks."  
  
~* Departure *~  
  
Kurama started packing his clothes into the suitcase that lay, on his bed, before him. A tear rolled gently down his cheek and he felt his eyes burn as more wanted to be released. He closed his suitcase after the last thing had been packed and he sat on his bed to think bout everything that has happened in the past few months. He heard a knock on his door and it slowly creaked open. Kurama looked over to see his mother standing in the doorway and she walked slowly into the room.  
  
"Shuiichi, I know this isn't easy for you. Please, if we didn't have to do this then we wouldn't. I just wanted you to know that." Her voice was shaky and Kurama could tell you had been weeping for hours.  
  
"I know mother, I just have things to think about." Kurama turned his eyes from his mom to the window. He had yet to tell his friends of the news. Mrs. Minamino left Kurama's room and sulked downstairs to the kitchen. Kurama gave a heavy sigh and grabbed his suitcase. He lugged it down the stairs and put it next to his little brother's suitcase. He slipped on his shoes and had just put his hand on the door when he heard a voice behind him. It was a small, sad, voice and Kurama knew it was his brother.  
  
"Shuiichi, are you leaving?" Kurama's brother said. Kurama shook his head and tried to give a slight smile.  
  
"No, I'm just going out to get some fresh air before we go." Shuiichi nodded and kept his eyes on his brother.  
  
"Please, let me come with you, Shuiichi. I want to meet your friends and hang out with your for one more day. Please?" Shuiichi's voice was starting to please and Kurama, even Youko Kurama, wanted to weep for the boy.  
  
"Sure, Shuiichi. Just this once." Kurama knew he was growing sappy and Shuiichi smiled. Shuiichi slipped on his shoes and they left. Every once in a while they would tell of moments that happened at the place where they were at. Soon they heard laughing and Kurama recognized it, it was the annoying laugh of Kuwabara. Kurama wiped his eyes to try and hide that he had been crying since he found out the news. Kurama and his brother rounded the corner to see Kurama's friends.  
  
"Hey, Kur…… I mean Shuiichi. What's up?" Yusuke asked without looking at Kurama's brother, but Kieko noticed.  
  
"Hey there. My name is Kieko, what's yours?" Kieko gave a small smile and Shuiichi looked at her.  
  
"My name is Shuiichi." Shuiichi gave a slight bow.  
  
"Wow, two Shuiichi's in one family." Kuwabara started to scratch his head. Kurama had to wipe a tear away from his eye.  
  
"Kur…… Shuii……" Hiei couldn't say anymore. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Stop calling me Shuiichi. My little brother should know the truth." Kurama looked down and wiped another tear from his eye.  
  
"Kurama, are you crying" Hiei asked in a stern, but caring, voice. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, I just got something in my eye." Kurama lied and Hiei knew.  
  
"Are these your friends, Shuiichi? Why did he call you Kurama?" Shuiichi was filled with questions and what did his brother mean by "know the truth", he thought he knew everything bout his brother.  
  
"Yes, Shuiichi, these are my friends and Hiei called me Kurama because that is my real name. Shuiichi is not even my real name, just the human name I go by." Kurama looked at Koenma and Koenma caught the glimpse of a plead is Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Please, everyone, follow me. Including you, Shuiichi." Koenma said through his pacifier, even in his teen form, and lead them to the middle of the woods near by. They came to a small clearing, where Koenma stopped and changed back to his regular form. Shuiichi jumped and clinged to his brother. "There is no need for alarm. I am known as Koenma, ruler of the spirit world."  
  
"Spi, spi, spirit world? What's that?" Shuiichi sat down like the others, but his voice was still shaky.  
  
"It is a place where you go when you die, sorta like a check in station before going to heaven, heck, back to earth because it wasn't your time to die, or back to earth to wonder around for a while as a ghost that no one can hear, see, or sense. By the way, my name is Boton. I'm pilot of the river sticks, also called the grim reaper." Boton gave a cheery smile and a small giggle.  
  
"Isn't the grim reaper supposed to be some guy in a black cape who carries a sickle around?" Shuiichi asked, but Boton shook her head.  
  
"My name's Yusuke Urameshi, I'm what you call a spirit detective. I protect the worlds of the living and the dead from the world of demons." Yusuke gave a cocky smile for Shuiichi gripped Kurama when Yusuke said "demons."  
  
"My name's Kazuma Kuwabara, and I'm also a spirit detective." Kuwabara gave a goofy smile and made Shuiichi laugh.  
  
"My name is Kieko and I'm Yusuke's girlfriend." Kieko gave a smile and Yusuke went red.  
  
"My name is Yukina and I'm what is known as a ice demon, but I'm a good one." Yukina gave a smile and a slight bow. Shuiichi gave a glance at the one left, who his brother called Hiei.  
  
"Hn. My name is Hiei and I'm a fire demon. Stay out of my way and leave me alone and we'll get along fine." Hiei turned his back to Shuuichi and hopped into a tree.  
  
"Don't mind Hiei, Shuuichi. He's always like that. He doesn't like humans all that much. I suppose that's what happens when your raised by thieves and live only to kill and want to become famous by killing humans, eh Hiei." Kurama gave a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up, fox, before I come down there and scare you out of your disguise." Hiei caught the look on Kurama's face and he almost fell out of the tree laughing.  
  
"You know that's impossible know that he's been like that for a lone time." Koenma said and Hiei stopped laughing,  
  
"I hate it when you take the fun out of things." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. Why the sudden interest in telling your little bro bout your life?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked down and remembered the painful life of which humans live.  
  
"No, I won't go." Kurama said softly, but everyone heard it.  
  
"Go where, Kurama?" Yukina asked in a worried voice and even Hiei was interested.  
  
"We are going away. We have no clue where we're being sent to. We won't be coming back either." Shuiichi looked down.  
  
"Shiori said we were being sent to America, but she didn't tell us why." Hiei saw a tear trickle down Kurama's cheek and fall softly to the ground.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry for you. You, too, Shuiichi." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Kurama, what do you mean by that your not going?" Hiei asked, interested in the situation that arose. Kurama pulled out a small flask out of his pocket.  
  
"This is the same liquid that Suzuki gave me in the dark tournament to bring out my original form, before coming to the ningens world and growing to like it. Before Shiori saved me from hurting myself and her getting hurt herself. Before any of this happened and before I changed my mind about staying here. If I would have known this world was full of kindness and love and was like this, I would have been here long before, but thousands of years ago this world might have been different and not as pleasant as it is now. Who would have accepted a small child with a tall and ears on top of his head. Only in the makai. Ningens know nothing of demon feelings and why we keep to ourselves. I asked Suzuki and he said that if I drunk all that is in this flask, then I'd be turned back into Youko forever." Kurama placed the flask in front of him. Shuiichi tried to register everything he heard his brother say.  
  
"Please Shuiichi, tell me what is going on. What is the makai, and ningens, and how can I know that your not making this up?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"I am not making this up. The makai is also called the demon world. Ningens are what us demons call humans, the human world is called the ningenkai. Demons are not made up." Yukina started to cry for she wept for Kurama going away. He was a good friend to her and one of the best. Shuiichi looked at her and the grass around her turned white like snow.  
  
"Yukina, your freezing the ground, again." Hiei said and Yukina wiped her eyes , but Shuiichi caught a glimpse of one tear fall and he thought he saw it turn into a solid thing. The grass turned green. Shuiichi slowly crawled over to where Yukina was and picked up what he saw. He held it up and everyone gaped at it.  
  
"So that is what a tear gem is. No wonder why some humans want to get their grimy hands on those." Yusuke said and Shuiichi looked at him. His head was spinning.  
  
"Shu…….I mean Kurama, I want to go with you when you go back to the makai. That is, if you do." Kurama was shocked.  
  
"You wouldn't make it one day, kid. If the demons don't bite your head off and eat your flesh then you'd be consumed by a hate fish or any other type of animal there. If those don't kill you then Kurama would." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"Shuiichi would never kill me." Shuiichi yelled.  
  
"How well do you know Kurama? I mean the real Kurama, not the one you know?" Hiei asked and it made Shuiichi think, but he only told him of what he knew bout his brother Shuiichi, not Kurama.  
  
"Your wrong, Shuiichi. I would kill you, you would make me look like a fool. Picture that, Youko Kurama is still alive and he brings a human into the makai. Anyway, I'm not who you think I am. There is much more to me then meets the eye and what I tell." Kurama said and went to put the flask away, but he heard Hiei's voice.  
  
"Show him the real you, if you think you wouldn't go on a killing spree." Hiei gave a cocky smile.  
  
"Just drink enough so you wouldn't be Youko for long, cuz he's sorta freaky and I'm sorta afraid of him, with the pointy teeth, the attitude of a killer, the death plants, the freaky voice, and stuff." Everyone stared at Kuwabara who felt tiny as a mouse after saying that.  
  
"Fine." Kurama nodded. He opened the flask and took a small sip. He immediately closed is as a flash of light came from him. Shuiichi watched, in fear, as his brother's ears disappeared and where replaced by silver, fuzzy, ears on top of his head, his red hair turned silver and grew longer, his green eyes turned a yellowish color, his nice teeth became pointy, and he grew taller, but the thing that caught his attention was the silver tail.  
  
"Ah, too be free again." Kurama flexed his fingers and give a smile. Shuiichi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he rushed over to Kieko, catching Youko's glance. "So your that pup called Shuiichi, the human kid."  
  
"Ye, ye, yes, Mr. Fox, person." Shuiichi said and Youko gave a laugh.  
  
"My name is Youko Kurama, kid, and I don't take kindly to most humans, but cuz you're a human friend of my human half, I guess I will." Youko crossed his arms and gave a glare at Kuwabara was kept inching back. "Where do you think your going off to, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Um…….." Kuwabara couldn't think of anything to say. 'Don't say 'far away from you.' "Far away from you."  
  
"Is that so? Then maybe I should stop that." Youko gave a evil smile which made Kuwabara inch back another inch. Youko pulled out a seed. "You will be the first that I try this on. You'll be lucky if this doesn't kill you."  
  
"Your gunna test that on me? Kurama wouldn't, he's nice." Kuwabara started to fight back.  
  
"Oh, he's a weakling. His emotions hold him back, where I'm ruthless for I'm a famous as a thief and ruthless killer. I take no pity on the ones I kill, nor will I leave anyone live after the aggravate me." Youko said and Kuwabara scrambled backwards and hit a tree. As they had been speaking the seed had grown vines that wrapped around Youko's right arm, sorta like the death seed.  
  
"That ain't the death seed, is it?" Kuwabara was ready to run to America, just to get away from Youko Kurama.  
  
"No, this thing is nothing like it. The death seed kills you in seconds, but each second feels like an eternity, but I've never felt it before, because plants are loyal to me. This seed is called the binding seed. It will either constrict or kill you. It might even slice you in half, but how will I know. It has a mind of it's own. Let's try it out shall we?" The plants went into the ground and it came out by Kuwabara and wrapped around him. It then pulled him over the Youko and kept him suspended in air. Shuiichi ran over to Youko Kurama.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Your not my brother. Who are you?" Shuiichi was ready to fight him even if he had to.  
  
"Your right. I'm not a blood relative. I'm half, your step brother. For when I was killed I took refuge in a ningen, you step mom, and reborn as Shuiichi. I convinced myself when I was ten I would go back to the makai and leave that ningens and the ningenkai, but Shiori showed me love and compassion and all the feelings I never felt. They made me long for this world and so I stayed here, forgetting bout my plan to go back." Youko's ears started to disappear. "Curse Kurama." Youko's nicely kept, silver hair turned to red hair. His eyes turned to green. Youko's fangs turned into regular teeth. His tail disappeared and there stood his step brother.  
  
"Kuwabara, why are you hanging around in the binding seed?" Kurama was curious and Shuiichi knew that he wasn't playing around.  
  
"Your stupid other half did this to me. Get me down. I hate heights." Kuwabara said as the binding vines grew tighter around his waist. "And hurry, I think they're gunna slice me in half."  
  
"Binding vines come back." The vines slowly let Kuwabara go, who fell flat on his face in the dirt, and went back into the seed.  
  
"Are you going back to the makai?" Boton asked.  
  
"Not for a while, not until I make sure Shuiichi is ok in this world first." Kurama gave a slight smile.  
  
"Come on, you're the one we need as spirit detective. You better to have then Kuwabara." Yusuke pointed to the unconscious detective. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Yusuke, there are limits to lives. I have lives the life of Shuiichi for too long." Kurama looked at the ground.  
  
"You were Youko for thousands of years." Kieko said.   
  
"Why not stay Shuiichi for a little longer and not go changing yourself." A familiar voice said, but Kurama couldn't put his finger on it. They all turned to see a young girl standing there. She had blonde hair, that flowed down her shoulders, back and chest. Her blue eyes were like pools of water that reflected the any beams of light. She wore a blue kimono and sandals with socks. "I know, that you may not remember me, Kurama for I have changed while being here. Stay Shuiichi for just a while longer. Don't go changing yourself right now, or you might regret it."  
  
"Wow, a angel." The now conscious, Kuwabara, said. The girl walked over to Kurama and gave him a peck on the check.  
  
"It has been too long, my lord. I came here in my search for you and now I have found you, but also a home. A home where I am loved and cared for. A home where you don't have to worry bout hiding or that your being hunted. You only fear the true you and your secret past. No human can know, but things may change where you are bound to tell them." The girl spoke and every word sounded like someone stringing a harp.  
  
"You can't be her." Kurama took a step back. The girl realized he remembered her.  
  
"Yes, I am her, my lord." She gave a slight bow.  
  
"Will you tell us what's going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"My name is Sieana, a loyal follower of Youko Kurama and a trusted friend, like Kuronue was. He was perfect and I could never be as good as him, but I did my best, but I always felt as though I had failed in everything I did to please my lord." Sieana said and it made Kurama feel bad.  
  
"You did please me, with everything you did. You did things that Kuronue would never do and by doing some things Kuronue did. Don't feel like you failed, for you did not." Kurama said and everyone gaped at him.  
  
"In ways, the nasty ways or regular ways?" Boton hit Kuwabara hard on the head with her oar and Sieana rushed to him. Kurama blushed.  
  
"It was just the regular ways." Kurama crossed his arms and looked at Hiei, who was gazing at Sieana. He slowly walked over to Hiei and stood there.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sieana asked Kuwabara who was out of it and seeing kittens floating around his head with little wings on and a halo around their head.  
  
"You like her, don't you, Hiei." Kurama said with a sly tone in his voice.  
  
"Hn." Was Hiei's reply and Kurama elbowed him. "No, now leave me alone before I bite your head off."  
  
"Oh. A new reply, Hiei. I never heard that one before. You know she was my girlfriend a long time before Kuronue died and now we're just good friends. If you ever wanted to go on a date with her, I could get you two hooked up. You might like her other side." Kurama said and saw the look on Hiei's face.  
  
"Hi. You're pretty cute. Are you a demon?" Sieana asked and Hiei blushed.  
  
"Yes, I am." Hiei looked at the ground.  
  
"Sieana would you mind showing Hiei your demon side?" That caught Hiei's attention.  
  
"No, problem my lord." Sieana bowed.  
  
"Stop bowing and stop calling me 'my lord." Call me Kurama, everyone else does." Sieana nodded and there was a flash of light and a new girl stood in Sieana's place. She had flowing silver had, the same length as her hair before. Her eyes were silver like the moon. Her kimono was now silver/white. Bracelets appeared around her wrists as a necklace appeared around her neck and a tiara was around her forehead. Hiei looked in the middle of the tiara at the jewel and it was silver/white like the snowy jewel of one of the highest mountains in the makai, home of ice demon, psychic demons, angel demons, fox demons, and wolf demons. Everyone starred in shock.  
  
"I do not wish to show my full true form, only this much." Kurama nodded.  
  
"There is more to you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, my wings, halo, and staff." Hiei realized what type of demon she was.  
  
"You're a angel demon?" Sieana nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I am special. I am the guardian of the spirits and protector of the lost souls. I am to guide the demon souls to Boton where she will take them to Spirit World. I became part of Youko's gang when I was injured by demons and he defended me. I became a loyal follower, but no one knew of my betrayal for I still did my duty as Spirit Protector and Spirit Guide. I am forever to live alone." Sieana said in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Shuiichi???? Shuiichi????" There was a new voice in the woods. Koenma turned into his teen form and Sieana turned back into her human form, just as a woman appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked in a snappy voice.  
  
"My name is Mrs. Mitokito and I have been looking for you two boy for a long time. You two are to come with me. You need to grab your stuff. Your plane leave in two hours and it will take a while to get your stuff and you to the air port." Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Your leaving? I just found you and you are to leave. I should have never searched for you." A tear rolled down Sieana's cheek and it made Kurama feel even worse.  
  
"I am sorry, Sieana." Kurama walked to the lady and so did Shuiichi the left the woods. They got their stuff and went to the airport. They were to leave friends behind, but something else that would change the world forever.  
  
Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch_: "What do you think? I know it was long, but the next one will be shorter. I promise. It's pretty late anyway. I can't believe the time. What is the thing that Kurama left behind and is Sieana truthful and is Hiei really in love? How will Shuiichi tell Kurama bout his secrets and his life. Why are Shuiichi and Kurama being sent away? You just need to review and tell me if I should continue or not. If I get reviews then I'll continue. Thanks."  
  
~* Next Time *~  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"No, it's what do I want with the girl."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, I want you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're a beauty that only I should have."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then you'll leave me no choice but to kill your friends until you shall agree to be with me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Fine, then they shall die."  
  
Next Time: New Enemies, Secrets revealed, A question asked, and a demon is born (don't ask, just review) 


End file.
